Teenagers
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Bella finally acts her age... or closer to it than usual. Rated T for suggestive language.


**A/N: Early New Moon, before Jacob Fursploded.**

"Come on, Bells, you've been working on that paper all day," Jacob said, turning his attention away from Bella's TV and towards her instead. It was Saturday, also known as "responsible day" and they had both been working on homework all day. Jacob doing a half ass job, rushing through his geometry while Bella thoroughly completed and rechecked her trig, but hey, he still did homework. The deal was that they would spend about two hours doing work, and then take a break substantially longer than their work time. It had been an hour since their agreed deadline was up and Jacob insisted upon Bella's attention.

"I know I have, Jacob . I'm sorry but just a couple of more paragraphs and you'll have my undivided attention, okay?"

Jacob sighed and crossed his arms, leaning into the couch more. Bella glanced at him through her peripheral and rolled her eyes.

_Such a child, _she thought, and she went back to writing her paper on the Spanish-American war. Jacob sighed louder as Bella tried her best to ignore him.

When she could no longer ignore his incessant noise, she turned to him with a glare. "_What_ is wrong with you, Jacob? Cant you just wait until I'm done?"

"You were _supposed_ to be done three paragraphs ago. Didn't you say that the assignment was to write seven paragraphs? Last time I checked, seven was not ten."

"I'm just trying to get a little extra credit. Maybe if you had the drive I did, then we wouldn't even have to make Saturday homework day. So forgive me if…."

Jacob tuned Bella out for the rest of her speech. As much as he loved listening to the girl he'd had a massive crush on for eons, he just _could not_ sit here and listen to her talk about homework. He could understand that she wanted to get a good grade on her paper, but to do that much more work? No way. He loved Bella, but even he had to admit she was a little uptight sometimes.

For a quick second Jacob tuned back in and when he heard that she was saying maybe he should write a sample essay just to see how fun writing could be, he decided he needed to stop her, like _now._

"How about we go for a quick walk?" Jacob suggested. Anything to get away from all this homework. Bella sighed. "I'm not in the mood. Get off my back, will you?" Instead of the sound of annoyance she expected from Jacob, he was silent and when she glanced over, he seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"What are you smirking at?"

Jake tried to hold back his laughter a little longer, but his teenage mind wouldn't let him and he burst into laughter, with a loud "That's what she said!" escaping with it.

Bella stared at him for a couple of seconds, an eyebrow raised in confusion until she got the joke. When she did, she tried to hold back her laughter like Jacob had –– she prided herself on her maturity –– but her inner kid won out and she joined Jacob in his loud guffaws.

Her essay was set aside for the next couple of hours as her and her best friend exchanged dirty jokes. Charlie Swan came home to a living room full of loose papers, a kitchen with no food cooking in it and two hysterical teenagers.

He stood in the doorway for a while, watching them in slight amusement until his daughter noticed him. "Hi, Dad, how was work?" she asked through her chuckles.

He huffed tiredly and walked over to his hook to hang up his gun. "Long and hard, Bells," he said with a sigh. There was no sympathetic comment when the chief said this, but instead another eruption of laughter from the couch as Bella fell over Jacob's lap from the hilarity of what her father had just said. Jacob was laughing too.

Charlie watched the two teens laugh their heads off with a peculiar expression. He didn't get what was so damn funny, but he was happy to see his daughter so cheerful; it had been a long time since she had laughed like that. Chief Swan smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to order some pizza. He always did like Billy's kid.


End file.
